Taking Over Chapter 2 Part 1
by Mangakitty24
Summary: After hearing Senri's feelings about her transfer, she ran off and finds herself running into Yuki


Chapter 2

After hearing all the awful things Senri was saying...Envy races across campus. Not being aware of her surroundings, she accidentally bumps into Yuki, resulting in both of them falling over. Within a couple of minutes, they stand up seeming unharmed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I...I really should've been watching where I was going..." Tears still streaming down her face.

Brushing the dirt off her uniform, Yuki briefly looks at Envy. Noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks, all Yuki can seem to ask is, "Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Not knowing what to say or do, Envy drops on all fours and cries out louder. The tears, streaming down faster. "Why?! Why does he hate me?! I thought we were best friends..." Sobbing everything out loud.

Yuki approaches her and kneels down next to her. Gently putting a hand on Envy's back in a sympathetic tone she asks "Why who hates you?"

Trying to regain her composer...Envy looks at Yuki with her sad eyes and mutters out the name Senri."

Seeing shocked by the name, Yuki takes a closer look at Envy. "Are you related to him by chance?"

All Envy could do was nod and say "He's my brother."

Yuki pupils grow large. "Senri never mentioned having a sibling...I wonder why." Realizing that she had somewhat sidetracked from the subject at hand, she apologizes. "I'm sorry...that's not important right now."

Starting to feel a little more relaxed physically, she's able to talk in a somewhat normal tone. "It's alright. Maybe a change of subject would help."

She smiles at Envy. "If you think that'll help we can talk about the Senri problem later. Wanna take a tour of the academy?"

Snorting in the snot that was start to drip, she smiles back at Yuki. "I would like that."

Yuki stands up first and offers Envy her hand.

She takes Yuki's hand and helps Envy stand up. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it... So where would you like to tour first? We could go to the building where classes are held, the sun or the moon dormitories, the Headmaster's residence, or around the campus is very pretty during the day."

Still having grip on Yuki's hand, with her free hand, Envy points towards Headmaster's residence. "I just came from there... I rather avoid that general vicinity for now...If that's okay?"

A questioning look appears on Yuki's face. "May I ask why?"

Envy looks down at the ground. "I..I don't want to run into Senri. I don't think I'm ready to face or talk to him right now."

"That's completely understandable. "Proceeds to look at their surroundings. "Hmmm...what about the sun dormitory? You'll get to see where the day class students live and where I stay. Maybe I'll get to introduce you to my best friend. Her name is Sayori Wakaba."

Takes a moment to think about it. "Is that where I would be staying?"

"Hmmm...you said you're related to Senri right?"

"Right." Gives Yuki a confused look.

"Then...that would make you a vampire as well?" Thunder booms and it starts to downpour again.

Envy shrieks and starts shaking. Sounding scared out of her mind she says to Yuki. "Sure! The sun dormitory sounds good! Is it close by ?!

Grabs Envy hand and starts running. "It's not very far! Just follow me!"

Still holding Yuki's hand, Envy proceeds to run. While running to get out of the storm and the sun dormitory draws closer, they spot someone in the distance.

"Zero! They pick up their pace and start running towards him. Stopping dead in their tracks as they reach Zero, Yuki says "Hey Zero! What are you doing at the girl's Sun dormitory?"

Before Zero has a chance to speak, Yuki takes his hand and leads them into the dorm building. Once they are out of rain, just inside the main entrance, Yuki repeats her question to Zero.

He looks at Yuki in a questioning manner. "It's night time Yuki...disciplinary duties?"

"That's what I was doing Zero! I was doing my duties and I ran into..." Stops mid sentence and looks over at Envy. "I never caught your name."

"M-my name? I-it's...En-Envy...Sh-Shiki." Her arms are crossed as her body is shaking where it stands.

"Envy? It's nice to meet you Envy." Yuki puts her hand on her chest and introduces herself. "My name is Yuki..." Gestures her free hand toward Zero. "And this is Zero. We're the disciplinary committee.

"Di-disciplinary c-committee? Wh-what's that?" Still shaking in her place.

"Our job has disciplinary committee is to patrol the school grounds at night and during the switch." Yuki explains.

"Th-the switch?" Envy's eyebrows raise while staring at Yuki explains.

Yuki takes hold of Envy's hand again and starts heading toward her room but before she had the chance, Zero puts his hand on Yuki's shoulder. She turns around to look at him. "Yes Zero?"

"We need to get back to our duties. I'm willing to bet at least there's a handful of those vampires from the night class that are roaming campus and skipping class."

Looks outside and then back at Zero. "it's storming outside Zero...I doubt any of the night class students would be wandering around. Besides, they are in class right now."

With his expressionless face, he looks back at Yuki, then back outside. "The only part of that I would believe is if they didn't skip class but only because it's storming...I'm willing to bet the level E's don't give a damn if it's raining or not."

Yuki sighs. "That may be true Zero...but I don't think any of our kind would be out at this hour."

"The girls of the day class would...besides. It's only eight o'clock. Curfew isn't until nine." Glances over at Envy. "What about her? She was out roaming around campus when you found her right?"

"Well...actually...she ran into me..." Takes a pause and realizes she forgot what she was doing with Envy. "She needed my help so I'm doing so."

Zero decides to just drop the argument. "Just don't take too long. I'm heading back out." Has he's about to walk out the door, he turns back around and says, "It's not raining nearly has hard right now. The storm looks like it's starting to pass." Proceeds to walk out the door.

Yuki stands there with a blank gaze on her face. Has she's staring off into space, Envy speaks up and says, "Ummm...Yuki? Are you alright?" The shaking isn't as bad as it was.

Startled by the sound of Envy's voice, Yuki jumps out of her skin a little. Sounding a bit more high pitch than her normal tone, "Huh? What?" Blinks her eyes a couple times before becoming fully aware that she had been spoken to. Looks over in Envy's direction. "Sorry about that, I must've spaced off. Were you trying to say something..." She had temporarily forgotten the name of the person she was talking to. "You said your name is Envy right?

Sniffles and sneezes before speaking. "Yes. And yours is Yuki right?"

"I don't recall telling you my name. How did you know it?" Still looking puzzled at Envy. More so than before.

"I heard that one guy that was just here say it...I think you said name was Zero?"

"Oh! Right..." Starts rubbing the back of her head and lets out a small giggle followed by sigh of embarrassment. "I'm so sorry." Yuki apologizes.

"It's okay, really. You seem just about as scatterbrained as I do right now...or maybe distracted would be the better word."

Yuki continues to rub her head. "Yeah...I was a bit distracted I guess." Takes hold of Envy's hand again. "I think Sayori should still be awake, follow me." Starts leading Envy to her and Sayori's room.

As they reach Yuki's room, Yuki quietly opens the door to see if Sayori is still awake. Luckily for them, she was still up and it had appeared that she was working on her homework.

The girls walk into the room. "Hey Sayori! How's the homework coming?"

Glances up at Yuki and her company. "It's going fine, not too terribly hard." Turns her attention towards Envy. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Envy Shiki. She's Senri's sister." Yuki introduces.

Looking a bit puzzled she asks "Right...which one is he? Night class student right?"

Yuki laughs. "Sometimes I forget that you're the only girl in our class that doesn't have a crush on anyone in the night class.

Sayori lets out a sigh. "Anyways. Remind me who Senri is." Looking straight at Yuki.

Yuki starts moving towards her dresser as she's talking. "Senri is the guy that's a model along with Rima." Pulls a pair of pajama pants, then heads to the closet.

"Doesn't really ring a bell. What does he look like?" Watching Yuki.

Grabs a shirt out of the closet and walks back over to Envy. "Well...he looks a lot like her. Maybe a few inches taller." Hands over the dry clothes over to Envy. "Here's some dry clothes of mine you can borrow."

Hesitantly takes the clothes from her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! We look about the same size so they should fit fine." Points to the closed door on the other side of the room. "You can go change in there."

"Alright thank you Yuki. " Bows to her then heads to the closet."

Sayori speaks up, "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"Yeah. She should be. She's just putting on some dry clothes. No real reason for concern. " Yuki states.

Sayori closes her eyes and shakes her head. "That's not what I meant Yuki."

Yuki's eyebrows raise. "Oh?...What did you mean then Sayori?"

Gives Yuki a concerning look. "I swear Yuki, sometimes things just go right over your head and you miss the big picture."

"What do you mean Sayori? You asked a question so I answered..."

"You did...but...I didn't mean if she would be okay getting changed on her own..."

"Oh? Well what did you mean?"

"That she seemed a little...nerve wrecked? Did something happen?"

The closet door opens, Envy comes out, and both Yuki and Sayori stop their conversation to look over at her. Sayori decides to be the one to speak up and ask Envy, "Are you alright?"

Still feeling really cold, before she answers Sayori's question, Envy asks, "Do you have a blanket or a sweatshirt I can use? I'm still pretty cold."

"Yuki walks over to her bed and picks up the comforter. Passing it off to Envy, she says to Envy, "Hope this helps...so are you feeling any better?"

Envy takes the comforter from Yuki and wraps it around her shoulders. "Yeah...I feel a little bit better...thanks for helping me out Yuki."

Yuki smiles. "Don't mention it! Glad to help"

"So what happened that's gotten you this shaken up and upset?" Sayori asks Envy.

Both Envy and Yuki go sit on Yuki's bed. The three of them discuss what events had transpired. About an hour later, the three girls had fallen asleep.


End file.
